A New Day In Halkegenia
by TheFirstdremora
Summary: Louise summons the most powerful sith and his new apprentice. Will he obey, or will he destroy and corrupt? FInd out in a New Day In Halkegenia. -!Warning! This Story contains an overpowered OC and long segments of conversation-
1. Arrivals

Lord Pyroken was the most powerful sith lord to ever live, and he had just died. His personal ship; the Ebon Hawk had been destroyed after an attack by a band of well armed mercenaries. Pyroken and his new apprentice Visas were the only ones on the ship at the time due to a conflict that involved everyone else leaving. Why The Lord of Death permitted this, is a mystery, but he is a trivial albeit; all powerful man. When the mercenaries boarded the Ebon Hawk, Pyroken realized that while he was more powerful than all of them combined, their heavy weaponry would prove fatal. So he and Visas entered the escape pod and left. It was of their own misfortune that the pod flew directly into a strange green portal.

It was the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual and to say that Louise le Blanc de la Valliere would be the understatement of the millenium. Everyone else had already gone their familiars summoned. Louise decided to attempt to slink away unnoticed but her arch-enemy Kirche Zerbst would have none of it. "Professor Colbert, the Zero hasn't gone yet!" the busty teen yelled. "Oh, thank you Miss Zerbst; Miss Valliere if you would," and the balding man gestured towards the summoning circle. Taking a deep breath, Louise stepped forward ignoring the taunts of her classmates as she began. "My servant that exists somewhere in the universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, answer my guidance and appear!" she chanted. A stream of bright red light shot from the end of her wand and directly into the sky, where the most spectacular explosion anyone had ever seen was created. Before her fellow students could begin to laugh, a large metal ball fell from the smoke. The impact of the object with the exact center of the summoning circle caused a large amount of dirt to be thrown around the field. When

Colbert worked up the courage to approach the ball, it shifted in the ground revealing a large pane of glass on the front. What shocked him even more were the two unconscious figures within the ball. Colbert reached out to touch it, and almost as if this was a planned event, the ball opened with a slight hiss. Louise had worked her way behind the professor to see what she had summoned. Within the now open metal ball was a man and a woman. The woman wore black robes and a peculiar hood that covered her eyes completley. The man on the other hand had a much more interesting outfit. He wore similar black robes, with black metallic gauntlets and boots. On his head was a pitch black helmet tat was totally smooth except for a thin line of glass to see out of. Louise was wondering how the man could breath when he woke from his slumber. He looked at his companion, and after making sure she was okay, he exited the ball and stood at his full height. He towered over Professor Colbert and everyone else in the field for that matter. He spoke, but it was absolutely unintelligable. It was at this point that Louise saw the two blades in his hands. Although they were very large they were the weapons of a commoner and that meant that she had just summoned two commoners. Louise was devestated at that realization. "P-P-Professor, could you please cast a translation spell on these t-t-two."

"Of course Louise." Colbert replied while casting the spell in as non threatingly a way as possible. "Sir, can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can understand you peasant. Now explain where I am lest I kill you where you stand!"

"You are in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the country of Tristain on the continent of Halkegenia. Happy?" Colbert said with an obviouly irritated look on his face.

"Explain. What system, what planet, what central star?"

"System? I do not grasp your meaning."

At this the sith frowned in anger and frustration although it was a meaningless waste of energy due to his mask. _'What kind of backwater world did we land on!?'_

After minutes of silence, the massive figure caused everyone to jump when he extended his hand. "Pyroken, Dark Lord of the Sith, nice to meet you-"

"Colbert."

"So, lets get down to buisness, why are we here? The last thing I remember is Visas and I launching the escape pod and then we were here."

Colbert smiled and happily replied "Oh, thats very simple, Miss Valliere here summoned you to be her familiars."

"What is a familiar?"

"A lifelong servant to the mage who summoned them until one of them dies."

"Well, seeing as me and my apprentice are likely marked down as dead and I currently have nothing else to do, I accept on behalf of myself and my apprentice. Complete this ritual Louise."

"H-H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?"

"I can read minds. Sorry, I just subconciously find the names of people when we speak."

"Miss Valliere, please continue with the binding."

"Familiar! Remove your mask and kneel!" Louise demanded making everyone watching fear for her life.

"Heh, its been a while since someone was giving me orders instead of receiving them. But ill bite, be prepared." Louise watched with facinastion as he swept back his hood and pressed a small button on the back of the helmet causing thin red lines to appear on the glassy surface of the mask. The helmet expanded to the point where it could be easily removed, but the second he did, everyone wished he didn't. His face was deathly pale, with black veins that were all over his head. His eyes were pure black with crimson pupils.

Instead of kneeling he just bent over until his face directly in front of Louise's (this was a very impressive feat seeing as he was almost 13 feet tall). Louise did a quic chant before quickly kissing him on the lips surprising the man greatly. It was even more surprising when runes began to burn themselves onto Pyronek's forehead, the pain reminding him of the time that Lord Sion had stabbed him. While Louise confidently did the same to the sleeping Visas, a war was raging inside of Pyronek's mind. The runes were trying to force him to be submissive and completly obident to his new master, while he actively resisted it, placing the runes behind a partition of sorts.

Visas had her runes branded onto her left hand but as she was already obediant to a fault, the runes did not try to influence her mind in any way. Professor Colbert dismissed the students and they all hurredly floated away-well, all except for Louise.

"Why do you not fly?" Pyroken inquired while hoisting Visas onto his shoulder.

"Because it is below me!" Louise huffed out before storming over to the tower her room is in. Once the trio reached the bedroom the first thing Pyronek saw wad that there was only one bed.

"Where are we to sleep?"

"There is hay on the floor" Louise flatly remarked as she stripped off all of her clothing and threw it at Pyronek.

"What is Revan's name are you doing child?!" exclaimed Pyronek, obviously flustered and confused by this.

"I am getting ready for bed."

"No, that is obvious, what I meant was, why were you undressing in full view of a male?"

"You are not a male, you are a familiar. It is like undressing in front of a dog."

"If you just called me a dog, you should know that I have killed greater men for less."

"For that remark, you will not get any breakfast."

This just earned a smirk from the tired sith lord. "While I do not require food, I do enjoy the taste, and nobody will keep me from what I like unless they want to meet my blade."

"Then give me those swords."

Pyronek grabbed the twin Zabrakian vibroswords and dropped them at her feet. "If I may ask, why do you want these old things. I stopped using them ages ago."

"Then what did you mean by 'blade'?" Louise inquired.

"I meant this." Pyronek followed up his statement by activating his dual bladed lightsaber, the blades redder than his eyes.

"Then give that to me as well."

"I refuse"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN NOT REFUSE YOUR MASTER!"

"I will not give you my most trusted weapon." And with that, Pyronek jumped out of the window, Visas in tow and passed out on top of a tower.


	2. The Crusade pt1

**AN: Sorry for the name change mid chapter but just pretend that his name was always Pyronek k? Also, in regards to the MC's absurd height, he grew to be that insanly large due to the fact that instead of killing Lords Sion, Nihilus and Traya, he absorbed them and gained their power. The height was an unforseen side effect. Anyways, TFD out!**

Pyronek awoke to the feeling of total weightlessness as he was levitated by Guiche off of the roof. He noticed the now concious Visas tied up on top of Tabitha's dragon. The winged beast immeadiatly made Pyronek think of a Krayt Dragon with wings. _'A horriffying concept'_ Pyronek shuddered internally at the thought of seeing one.

"There Zero, I've got your disobediant familiars."

"Thanks, Guiche." Louise said nonchalantly as she grabbed the back of Pyronek's cloak and a rope around Visas' wrists.

"Come on you two."

Guiche shuddered at the killing intent pouring out of the pale familiars pitch black eyes as he dragged his thumb across his throat.

They finally made it back into Louise's room and awaited the barage of complaints and insults about to be hurled their way.

"YOU WORTHLESS DOGS!" Louise repeated over and over again until she literally turned blue. She punctuated her anger by slapping a pair of dog collars on to the Sith. "You are not allowed to leave this room until I deem that you have been thoroughly punished. Of course Pyronek being Pyronek would not have this at all.

That night while he was thinking of the various ways that he could get back at this pink-haired brat he remembered that he had fully absorbed the Sith Triumvirate and thus gained their memories, appearances, abilities, and personalities when he drew apon their spirits. The Lord of Death realized his plan and smiled.

The next day Louise awoke to the sight of Pyronek and Visas sitting on the couch across from her, the collars torn off and discarded.

"Why and how have you removed your collars familiars?" Louise was obviously disgruntled and annoyed, even at this early hour.

"To answer your questions in order, my master wished them to be removed, and there is little that he can not do." Visas replied not looking at Louise for a second.

"Who are you talking about? I am your only master and I order you to put those back on at once!" This comment got the attention of Pyronek, who was bent over to prevant his head from bumping against the ceiling.

"Visas is my apprentice and I am her master due to two things, One, we are sith and I am more powerful than she is, and thus I am training her until she exceeds my strength. Two, I, in a sense, 'ate' her previous master after nearly killing him."

Louise was now confused, because while her massive familiar looked like a corpse she did not take him to be a cannibal. "What do you mean you ate her old master?" Louise inquired.

"She was the apprentice to one Darth Nihilus who was an immensly powerful Sith Lord who had eaten entire worlds just to sate his incredible hunger. We eventually fought and I came out on top, and in order to ensure his deastruction, I absorbed his spirit before he could pass on fully. I did not literally eat his body because he did not have a physhical form any more."

Louise's anger and confusion were replaced by pure, unadulterated, terror at the fact that her familiar was strong enough to not only prevent a spirit from passing on, but to then devour said spirit. Her train of thought was cut off by Pyronek.

"Would you like to see Nihilus? I can show what it looked like before it died."

"Yes, but why did you say 'it'"

"My old master claimed that he became so impossibly powerful that he defied all standards of definition. Visas also correctly stated that he was not so much a man, but instead a wound in the force."

"What is the force?" Louise innocently asked, confused at the incredilous look on her familiars too-pale face. After about five minutes of sitting still and repeatedly opening and closing his mouth before coming back to his senses.

"The force is what the universe is made up of. It runs through us and at the same time **is** us. Certain individuals such as myself and Visas have the ability to sense and control the force. Anyways, I was showing you the form of Darth Nihilus. Visas, you may leave if you wish." Visas thanked him and ran out of the room.

"Why did you say that!? She should only obey me instead of yo-"

"Quiet child, I need to focus." Pyronek suddenly began to shrink and change appearance. His robes stayed the exact same except for becoming much smaller, and a white mask with two short red lines above the eyes appeared on his face. Disturbingly, there was nothing beneath the mask. The eye-holes were black as Pyronek's regular eyes. He radiated power and death.

"This is Nihilus, Lord of Hunger, and the most powerful out of the Sith Triumvirate." His voice was echoing and distorted often. Louise was simultaniously shocked, and scared.

"Wait a second, earlier you called him 'Darth' but now you dont. Why is that?"

" 'Darth' is a title used by members of the Sith such as myself. Once fully recognised as a Sith Lord, you give up your name in favor of a new one. Pyronek Doronaal is my old name that I rarely use. My true name is the one I assigned to myself when I became a sith: Darth Kyr'am"

"Kyr'am doesnt sound like Tristainian, Germanian, Gallian, Romalian, or Albonian. Is it from an elvish language?" Louise asked.

"No, it is Mando'a for death."

"Excuse me for asking, but what is Mando'a?"

"The language of the Mandalorians, my people."

"You aren't human!?" Louise asked incredilously.

"No, I am human, I was just born and raised on Mandalore and consider myself to be Mandalorian over human." **[AN: The exposition is strong with this one!]**

After a long and awkward silence, Louise spoke up and voiced her main concern. "Could you please go back to your normal form now, this one scares me."

"No thanks, we are about to go eat, and I really dont want to crawl through the door and sit next to the table while eating with the force. Besides, it is harmful to change forms in quick succesion. Louise, lets go." And with that he walked out the door grabbing Visas as he went, completely ignoring her shocked expression.

When the trio arrived at the cafateria Kyr'am [This will be the name I use for Pyronek from now on.] nearly passed out from the sight of so much food due to the crippling hunger that plagued the form of Nihilus. Running over to the table that Louise was at he realized that he could not eat as Nihilus because of the lack of a body. He made yet another realization when he thought of the different forms he had that could fit at this table: Traya and Sion. If he wished to eat, he had to endure the torture of being in the form of Darth Sion, due to the fact that he was the only option because Traya had no hands.

 _You know what? FUCK IT!_ Kyr'am thought as he morphed into the Lord of Pain and nearly fell over as he was hit with wave after wave of agony, until he used his mastery over the force to completely nullify the pain receptors in his brain.

"AH BRIMIR KYR'AM, WHAT HAPPENED?" Louise screamed when she looked upon the Sith's cracked and decaying body.

"I took the form of Darth Sion so I coud eat. I'll explain all about The Sith Triumvirate afterwards, but for now lets just say hes died multiple times and leave it at that." Right as Kyr'am sat down to eat, Louise poked him on the shoulder with a fork she had stolen form another student.

"What? Im about to eat."

"Your meal is over there. Only nobles may sit at this table."

"Okay then, be that way!" Kyr'am said childishly before sticking out his tongue and grabbing a plate. He was poked again as he reached for some food to put on his plate.

"What now?" He asked with slight irritation.

"You are not allowed to eat this food. Your meal is over there." She pointed towards a small metal dog bowl on the floor next to where Louise was sitting.

"I have three things to say. One, you do not poke a mandalorian with a sharp object unless you want to fight. Two, this form is rather brittle, so if you continue to poke me some skin may fall off of my arm. Three, I am a human being such as yourself, an I will be treated as such, so instead of suffering the indignaties of a barbaric society where the nobility still rules over the helpless commoners, I'll choose not to have such nobility as my company. Goodbye _**Louise."**_

He said 'Louise with a particularily venomous tone. The hungry and annoyed mandalorian walked up to a maid and asked where the kitchens where in the nicest tone possible. She still screeched and siliently pointed at a pair of doors at the end of the room. Upon entering the kitchens, the sith immeaditly took to calming everyone down.

"Don't panic, im just like this so that I can eat. I am not here the hurt anyone, I just came here because the nobility pushed me to my limits and I need to eat something. Okay?" At his mention of the nobility angering him, the head chef smiled and said,

"Well, my disfigured friend, with an attitude like that you'll always be welcome in my kitchen. Siesta, get the man some stew!" Kyr'am politly thanked the chef before sitting down and taking the bowl. He uttered a short prayer to Kad Ha'rangir before eating. While he was eating the delicious stew the maid known as Siesta shly asked what that prayer was.

"Hmm? Oh that was a prayer to the bringer of change and growth, Kad Ha'rangir, the destroyer god."

"That is blasphemy!" Siesta whispered, "If anyone from the church hears this, you'll be executed!"

"I am hating this accursed planet more and more. I am stranded on a planet where a proud mandalorian cant even practice his relgion. Tell me Siesta, where is this religion based?"

"Romalia, why?"

"Im going to form a company and go on a crusade." He said grimly.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"My conscience and my heritage demand it. I will annihilate this 'church' and free the continent of it's tyranny. Kote at Manda'yaim" and at that, the angered sith transformed back into his normal form with the exception of his clothing being mandalorian battle armor.


	3. Sorry

Authors Update!

For anybody still following this fic, do not despair as I will be ending this year-long hiatus soon. I need to replay KotoR 2 again and once that has been done, this story will be getting a complete rewrite so that it meets my standards. See you then,

- **TFD**


End file.
